This Life I Give to You
by FictionDump
Summary: Kink meme Deanon- Korea/China, on a mission. Warnings: Character death. Post apocalyptic/dystopian setting. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Kink meme Deanon.**

**Request: **

**Korea/China - On a ****mission**

_What it says on the tin. _

_It can be serious, it can be cracky- the "mission" in question can be anything. It can be AU for all I care._

_Just. Korea and China have a mission, whatever it might be. And them being them, they will accomplish it no matter what it takes because it's, well, them. _

_Bonus: It's crack._  
><em>Bonus(2?): ...or it's drop dead serious and tear jerking that it makes me cry.<em>

**Warnings: Character death, Human/Nation names used interchangeably.**

**Pairings: N/A. **

-[=]-

There was fire.

Yong Soo gazed at the communicator in his hands, face carefully blank. The silver, futuristic, and elegant design was lit up with burning red and scorching oranges, due to the hungry fire raging around him.

The fire that he had set, the fire that made the dismal place finally seem like the vengeful hell it was supposed to be.

A red clad figure (Yong Soo had insisted that it was too flashy, but as if he could dissuade _him_) laid in front of him, a body that appeared to be insignificant among the sea of others.

Red- a lively contrast to the dully metallic uniforms the other bodies wore, their black matching the putrid smoke that was rapidly filling the room.

_["I'll hold them back, aru! You do your thing!"]_

Crimson- the color matching the now dancing flames.

Yao.

_["Stop staring, I'm okay! God damn it, Yong Soo- GO!"]_

Fire was free, fire consumed. Yao was laid amongst the dancing fire, but it was only a grotesque parody of what-could-have-been. Fire was life but lifeless eyes, once filled with happy glows of joy and blazing pride, gazed up at him and Yong Soo fought down the urge to choke up. He looked away, closing his eyes to the fire, to the dead, _dead,_ body, to the brown eyes that reflected the rich earth and the culture spiraling out to encompass the Chinese nation-

_But not anymore._

Fire was life but there was no fire anymore. Fire was a blazing free path from hell, swatting whoever might get in its way- but there was no fire anymore.

Yong Soo fingered the dragon on the small, remote-like box, the engraved animal an elegant addition to the blueprints when Yao had been tasked with manufacturing the device. (His, incidentally, had a tiger engraved on it.) The grooves and dug in edges he felt were reassuring against the sleek metal, though the signature coolness of it was now diffused with the amount of times he had turned it over and over in his hands.

Dragon. Dragons breathed Fire. Fire was Orange-yellow-red.

Yao was wearing red. Yao was the Dragon.

Fire was Yao.

He opened his eyes at that thought as he flipped the communicator over again and thumbed the button on the front of the device, hesitating a bit before he took the jump and pressed it.

_['I'll hold them back, aru! You do your thing!']_

[Thump thump thump. Running. He had hoped that he wouldn't be late. He had really hoped that he wouldn't late.]

A screen popped up from the device and skillful hands manipulated the sensitive hologram expertly; he soon found himself on the message screen, tagging all the surviving nations. He bit his lip before composing his message, considering his situation.

There were guards outside the jammed doors and would shoot on sight. There were no windows, and the air vent was too high up to get to (Not that it would even support his weight.) There was one hallway, but that's where Yong Soo had come from, following the mission outline- set fire to the center of the facility- and there was no way he could go amongst the red-orange-yellow.

He wanted to get Yao's body out of the room at least, but that seemed impossible.

_[He had been too late.]_

He thumbed his own communicator in his pocket, the one with the tiger (Fierce tiger, tiger-fire) on it, the one that was processing and sending the information on the microchip it encased. Yong Soo just hoped that it would send the information on time, and he hoped the other nations left could make heads or tails of it (Because while Yong Soo himself could do it, he doubted he was going to make it out here alive.) The screen on his read 91% and slowly crawled towards 92%. Yong Soo prayed to the gods that he had bought enough time.

_[Jammed metal doors. So much blood from bullet wounds.]_

_["Hyung? Hyung?!"]_

He looked at the near blank screen, the only thing on the screen the short list of names that compromised the nations still alive; the list started with Kiku Honda and ended with Feliks Łukasiewicz; the list was made of 5 names.

_[Glazed eyes, gurgling voice coming out from a faint yet cocky smile.]_

_["You're late."]_

He typed his message up quite quickly.

93%.

He wasn't sure why it felt so right.

_["No! Hyung! Hyung! You said you'll be okay, daze! HYUNG! CHINA!"]_

Maybe Yao had felt like this when he said for him to go. When Yao knew he would die.

_["...You're late... aru. Korea... You….you have to live. It's a promise…. Live, and take that bastard down."]_

Yong Soo hears the rampaging footfalls of many and harsh, barked orders- He knows his time is coming to an end when his lungs feel constricted and the smoke starts to layer down to his height. He can smell burning machinery everywhere and the heat is starting to lick at his feet.

Fire.

94%.

The door opened and the flames howled, their intricate dance disrupted with the new source of oxygen flowing in the room. The fire crackles madly and Yong Soo is magnificently silhouetted against the roaring red-orange monster.

[Damn, he knows his special effects, alright- he had watched too much of his own dramas.]

[He wants to see them again.]

Yong Soo hit send and pushed the button again, closing the screen. He put the device back in Yao's cold hand, placing the loose fist over the body's heart. He doesn't look around at the New World, the one (ironically), they called Pangaea.

Pangaea. Bringing the damn world together since 2106. Yong Soo's not sure how he came to be, but one thing he is sure of is that he's the bastard child of WWIII and an idiotic human's dream. Brainwashing other nations if he couldn't destroy them. He was cold. Pangea reminded Yong Soo of ice, cunning and underhanded.

But Yong Soo was fire.

_Yao was fire._

He slowly lifted himself up from the crouch he was in, still refusing to look at the New World's face.

(And he imagines the bastard bloodied and screeching in pain as he stabbed him over and over again. He wished that Russia was here- he would have had so much fun.)

95%.

(But he was dead. Alfred had bombed him during the start of WWIII, when they hadn't known who the real enemy was.)

"Well. What do we have here? A bunch of dead bodies with pathetic _Korea_ in the middle of it. And oh? Is that _China?"_

The way he says their names is mocking, but Yong Soo notices the undertone of pain and the way he is gasping for air. _(Set fire to the center of the facility? Pangaea's heart? Bingo.)_ Yong Soo languidly turns around, a bright smile on his face as he clasps his fingers behind his back. Pangaea is clutching at his side and at his chest, and Yong Soo can't see all that well but he knows it must be bloody. Despite the injury his opponent has, however, he knows he cannot escape- because in this state, where he is barely hanging onto his personification as South Korea by a thread, the many guns pointed at him are enough to kill him.

96%.

Just like China.

He wonders how many of the gun holders know what's going on. He wonders how many of them are- _were_- Korean or Chinese citizens.

"Dude no, 'pathetic' did not originate from Korea, daze!"

Yong Soo scoffs, childish grin stuck on his face. The heat licks and extends its tongue at him but Yong Soo amusedly bats out the little devil when he finds that it had been devouring the fabric on his arms. From the corner of his eye, Pangaea winces in pain and Yong Soo smirks at the little victory.

97%.

"Shut up."

Pangaea says; Yong Soo rolls his eyes and flicks at his hair curl, a fake show of confidence because the face in it had long since disappeared. (Seoul, after all, had been bulldozed over long ago.) His grin widens- and he'd practiced it enough to know that it looks genuine. (And he remembers when the smile was real, not plastered on- when China and Japan and Hong Kong and everybody would just be _together_. Before all the WWI and WWII shit.)

(And maybe while he may have been exasperated most of the time and his twin had nearly screwed him over several times, the 21st century had been really fun too.)

(Really.)

Yong Soo is still sporting that shit-eating grin and Pangaea looks infuriated at the lack of tears. The lack of begging. Begging he had come to expect from mortals and maybe other nations.

_Ha. As if._

_Would he surrender?_

_(It was the only way he could live.)_

98%.

No.

_["You're late."]_

God help him if he surrendered; Yong Soo was Korean and he was fire.

_Fire. It ran in his veins and lashed with every beat of his heart._

_["You….you have to live. It's a promise."]_

Pangaea brings up his own gun somehow, the other hand trying to keep himself together.

_Fire. Alive._

Yong Soo is still smiling that sickly sweet smile, brown eyes condescending and yet burning with fierce flames, one that had once burned in another's brown toiled soil of vast lands and culture.

Yong Soo remembers the dragon drawn on the silver surface.

_Alive…._

_["Live… and take that bastard down."]_

Pangaea growls an animalistic growl and Yong Soo cocks his head to the right.

The Dragon is Yao.

The Tiger is Yong Soo.

A finger tightens on the trigger.

They both are fire.

"Any last words?"

Pangaea grits out, eyes narrowed. Snake. Ice cold snake. Yong Soo doesn't care though, because Fire melts ice and there were plenty more Fire on the way.

Yong Soo's smile is a bit demented as he thinks about the others.

They are all fire, if you think about it.

All the nations, all of them.

Because They are blazing. Because They will fight. Because They will _rage_ until the New World _goes down._

_Alive._

Yong Soo and Yao were only the start.

He laughs.

"You're late,"

He says, smiling serenely.

"You're... _late._"

100%.

Pangea growls and yells the command to shoot.

_["You….you have to live. It's a promise."]_

_Sorry, Hyung._

[File sent. Self-Destruct activated.]

_Don't kill me when I arrive up there, okay? And everyone…_

Boom. Explosion. The whole place torn to pieces with the dynamite Yao and Yong Soo had rigged everywhere for the mission.

Everyone dead.

5 nations left against the New World, who would be resurrected later on.

_Take the New World down for us, for me- for the world. Take that bastard…_down.

5 nations….?

_And the fire raged on._


	2. Chapter 2: The what happened befores

**ARCHIVES**

_**June 23rd, 2197**_

_**To: **Kiku Honda_

_**From: **Francis Bonnefoy_

_**Cc: **Elizaveta Héderváry, Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_**Subject: **Europe- Civillian Round up complete_

Stage one in Europe complete~ Targets being held in Safehouse #237. Can't find S. Italian and N. Italian people however. Will just Italian suffice?

**-[=]-**

**June 23rd**_**, 2197**_

_**To: **Francis Bonnefoy_

_**From: **Elizaveta Héderváry_

_**Cc: **Kiku Honda, Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_**Subject:** Re: Europe- Civillian Round up complete_

I got you covered on the Italians. Pay me back later. Also, where's Feliks? Did he contact you, Kiku?

I bet he's off doing something stupid.

(Also managed to pick up people who identify as Australian and New Zealand-ian (is that even a word) . I'm not sure if they'll count considering the whole southern hemisphere is a nuclear wasteland.)

**-[=]-**

**June 23rd**_**, 2197**_

_**To: **Francis Bonnefoy_

_**From:** Kiku Honda_

_**Cc: **Elizaveta Héderváry, Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_**Subject: **Re: Europe- Civillian Round up complete_

**Thank you, Francis and Elizaveta.**

Please stay put until Yong Soo and Yao report to me for Asia, and Matthew reports to me from the Americas.

Matthew has confirmed New Zealand is still alive according to the New World's records; however, I cannot contact him/her. I assume New Zealand is doing his/her own thing down there (Or in worst case scenario, dead.). Australia's body is frozen, Matthew says he will ship it over to us.

Also, Feliks has asked me to inform you that his communicator is broken. He is with me right now, and has done his part.

**-[=]-**

**June 23rd**_**, 2197**_

_**To:** Kiku Honda_

_**From:** Elizaveta Héderváry_

_**Cc: **Kiku Honda, Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_**Subject: **Re: Europe- Civillian Round up complete_

how the fuck did he get there

**-[=]-**

**June 24th**_**, 2197**_

_**To:** Elizaveta Héderváry_

_**From: **Kiku Honda_

_**Cc: **Feliks Łukasiewicz, Francis Bonnefoy_

_**Subject:** Re: Europe- Civillian Round up complete_

ponies

and omg like fuck you i was so not doing something stupid

**-[=]-**

**June 24th**_**, 2197**_

_**To: **Kiku Honda_

_**From: **Elizaveta Héderváry_

_**Cc: **Francis Bonnefoy, Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_**Subject: **Re: Europe- Civillian Round up complete_

Fuck you? _Gladly._ Come over here. What do you prefer, chains or leather?

And your denial is surprisingly specific.

**-[=]-**

**June 25th**_**, 2197**_

_**To: **Kiku Honda_

_**From:** Francis Bonnefoy_

_**Cc: **Elizaveta Héderváry, Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_**Subject: **Europe- Civillian Round up complete_

Ah, young love~ 3 3 3~

**-[=]-**

**June 25th**_**, 2197**_

_**To:** Elizaveta Héderváry_

_**From: **Kiku Honda_

_**Cc: **Feliks Łukasiewicz, Francis Bonnefoy_

_**Subject: **Re: Europe- Civillian Round up complete_

Erm, ah, Elizaveta? I have thoroughly reprimanded Feliks, and have fixed his communicator. Please refrain from sending me more profane words and send them to Felik's and Francis's communicator instead; 1035 messages won't do any good if I am the one who reads it and not Feliks. Thank you.

(I have forwarded all messages to Feliks, however.)

**-[=]-**

**July 3rd, 2197**

_**To:** Kiku Honda_

_**From:** Matthew Williams_

_**Cc: **None_

_**Subject:** American continents_

Finished. Water ways are blocked and under heavy monitoring... Will send targets over one by one instead of all at once to avoid suspicion. Details sent after finalization.

Damn it, I should have gotten that document while I could.

(It's also America's birthday tomorrow. Wish he was here.)

(It's also ironic since I'm shipping his body over the Atlantic.)

**-[=]-**

**July 3rd, 2197**

_**To: **Matthew Williams_

_**From: **Kiku Honda_

_**Cc: **None_

_**Subject:** Re: American continents_

Confirmed. Already sent a person over. On their way.

On another note, please don't blame yourself, Matthew. If it wasn't for you, this plan would not have been conceived in the first place- and it also would have not been possible. Yong Soo and Yao will get the document, don't worry. They just have to report to me and we can move on to that stage.

(So do I. And yes, it is ironic. Happy belated birthday, Matthew. I apologize for not contacting you on your birthday; your communicator was off. But I suppose better late than never.)

**-[=]-**

**August 21st, 2197**

_**To: **Kiku Honda, Matthew Williams_

_**From: **Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_**Cc: **None_

_**Subject: **done_

omg you gotta pay me for this it was like so hard do you have any idea how many times I nearly got caught I'm not even fucking near the atlantic ocean anyway why send me i was in fucking china

this is totally not a favor Kiku idc that the world is ending send hungary next time and don't pull that she's busy stuff I know she isn't she only has a zillion nation corpses in her house

and she's so much closer

man

anyhow im done your people are safe Matthew and your corpses

wow theyre like cold

**-[=]-**

**August 21st, 2197**

_**To: **Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_**From:** Matthew Williams_

_**Cc: **Kiku Honda_

_**Subject: **Re: done_

omg thanx Poland idk about u but im busy too kk don't complain ur not the 1 whos on the run have YOU tried spying on the new world it is a PAIN

On another note, I'll be over a bit later than planned. Problems. I may actually not be able to make it.

Treat my people and the nations well,Feliks. (Well technically, they're all not mine but you get the point. Mary, (That's the American, by the way) bites.) (And the nations aren't alive but again, you get it.)

(Are you okay?)

**-[=]-**

**August 21st, 2197**

**To:** _Matthew Williams, Francis Bonnefoy, Elizaveta Héderváry, Feliks Łukasiewicz, Wang Yao, Yong Soo Im_

_**From: **Kiku Honda_

_**Cc: **None_

_**Subject: **News+reminder_

I'm sorry, Feliks. But you do know Elizaveta is busy and so is everyone else.

Also a reminder to use aliases while messaging and keep the nation talk to a minimum.

(I echo Matthew's question; are you okay?)

**-[=]-**

**August 21st, 2197**

_**To: **Kiku Honda, Matthew Williams_

_**From: **Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_**Cc:** None_

_**Subject: **done_

...i'm okay just ran into a bit of trouble but i should be okay.

lol

**-[=]-**

**August 22nd,2197**

_**To:** Kiku Honda_

_**From:** Yong Soo Im_

_**Cc: **Wang Yao_

_**Subject: **Done!_

I'm done! With stage 1! Yeah! Success originated from me!

Getting ready for stage 2 with Hyung now ~ Sorry we took so long, we had trouble with the Middle East. We just have to get the document, right?

**-[=]-**

**August 22nd, 2197**

_**To: **Yong Soo Im, Wang Yao_

_**From: **Kiku Honda_

_**Cc: **None_

_**Subject: **Re:Done!_

Are you sure you want to go through with this? I can go instead. And yes, but please stick with the plan.

**-[=]-**

**August 22nd, 2197**

_**To:** Kiku Honda_

_**From: **Yong Soo Im_

_**Cc: **Wang Yao_

_**Subject: **Re: Done!_

Haha, are you trying to take the spotlight away from me? Of course I'm going! Nobody can kill me, don't worry! Immortality originated in me!

Even Hyung agrees!

_(Yao: No I don't.)_

See you on the flipside, Kiku!

**-[=]-**

**August 22nd, 2197**

_**To: **Yong Soo Im, Wang Yao_

_**From: **Kiku Honda_

_**Cc: **None_

_**Subject:** Re:Done!_

…. If you insist. Please be safe.

**-[=]-**

**August 24th, 2167**

_**To: **Kiku Honda, Matthew Williams, Francis Bonnefoy, Elizaveta Héderváry, Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_**From:** Wang Yao_

_**Subject: **[Untitled]_

Yong Soo here Yao dead. Safe outside for 2 weeks max. Mission success.

DO NOT REPLY.

Will not come back

Bodies burned do not bother searching

Leave the rest to you

goodluck bye and thanks

inso rry bro

win for us

**-[=]-**

_**July 24th, 2167**_

_**To: **Honda Kiku, Matthew Williams, Francis Bonnefoy, Elizaveta Héderváry, Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_**From: **Yong Soo Im_

_**Subject: **[Untitled]_

_[The file attached was encrypted. After being opened, a virus wiped the file; it is surmised that only the recipients could open it, or it was made to be opened on a particular device. Our technicians, however, managed to salvage this part from what appears to be a text document: ]_

**THE STUDY OF NATIONS BETWEEN NATIONS AND THEIR LANDS**

[Ommitted]

**PART 13-1: RESURRUCTION**

If, by any chance, a nation-spirit is to die, it is possible that it can be resurrected provided that the previous body used is still intact, and if at least 1 [one] person still identifies as a citizen of the nation-spirit's country. The procedure is detailed below…

**[End]**


End file.
